


So far, yet so close

by charlottefrey



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: After the Movie, F/M, Happy Birthday Katie!, M/M, Pining Idiots, Unrequited Love?, Was Supposed To Be Short, but got away from me, but only because they are dump af, drama?, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca and Marcus are in love, but they don't dare to tell the other. When a situation comes up that brings Marcus yet again in danger of injury, Esca is about to lose his mind. They both confess their feeling to Eoghan, a Brigante woman working as a slave on their new farm. With all her might she now tried to get them together, but men are stupid, aren't they?<br/>But with the help of his own impulses, everything turns out to be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!  
> I hope you liked it. It took me longer than i expected and i seriously didn't expect it to get so damn long, but hey, here we go!

Marcus and Esca walked slowly onto the large Placa. Though it was just a few weeks into spring, the british sun already warmed their heads. Or maybe it simply seemed to to them after the harsh autumn in the North and their long time spent indoors to recover. Uncle Aquila had started to prepare a household for Marcus and Esca. They had a strong boned cook with a soft smile, who refused to listen to anything but Cook when called.

They were gifted from many of Marcus’ acquaintances with golden mixing bowl and beautiful jewels. The face Marcus’ showed on every single one of these offering was one of bitter resentment. These people had looked down on him when the Eagle and his honour had been lost. But now they would sell their own mother for a place on Marcus Aquila’s dinner table.

Most of the jewels and trinkets were sold in order to buy a large estate not far from Marcus’ uncle. The house was beautiful and currently the three slaves Marcus’ got from his former comrades were cleaning and preparing. Marcus’ face was pained whenever he had to order the three sisters around, but the girls had quickly understood that they weren’t there for the men’s pleasure.

   “Marcus!” Nicomed lifted his hand where he sat on one of the simple wooden benches waiting for the slave auction to begin. He was one of their new neighbours and had invited them for a boar hunt a few days back. The two men shared a look before they sat down beside him.

   “What are you doing here today my friend?” Marcus asked him slowly.

   “My wife said we need another kitchen slave to support the other two we already own.” Nicomed shrugged and looked forward when the announcer stepped onto the large platform. While he first showed gladiators and house slaves, Marcus and Esca shared a look at the harsh treatment that was displayed for them. Families were ripped apart and girls thrown into the arms of their lusting new owners.

   “Well then.” Nicomed looked at them with a soft smile. “I will get back home. See you later this week.”

The girl standing behind him was bowing her head and Marcus swallowed, though he knew that Nicomed was a gentle master.

   “Indeed. Until later this week.” Marcus said quietly and turned away from them, but Esca gave the girl a gentle smile and she flinched as if his look burned her skin like hot oil. When the two were gone, Marcus looked at Esca.

   “Are you worried for her?” The Roman asked him.

   “Only slightly. He and his wife are the nicer kind of Roman.”

Their attention turned back to the stage. Two large families were brought up. With an instant, Esca reached over and clutched onto Marcus’ arm.

   “What is it?”

   “This family…” Esca pointed at the smaller one. “…are Brigante.”

With wide eyes, Marcus looked from the family to his former slave. He saw a resemblance, especially in the man’s visible arm tattoos. His thoughts were interrupted though through the announcer.

   “Family of five. Two young boys, age 7 and 12. A young girl age 18. Mother is pregnant with a fourth child. The father is 43 and the woman 39. Bidding starts at 30.000.”

Esca flinched when the first Roman bid higher. Marcus’ jaw tensed when he saw his companion in this state of utter panic and worry. He waited until the bidding slowed around the price of 43.000. Servius Placidius was the last bidder and there was a smile on his face Marcus intended on wiping off.

   “50.000.” Marcus announced loudly and rose. Everyone looked at him and he saw Placidius tense.

   “55.000.” The other man replied.

   “60.000.” Marcus countered and felt Esca’s hand on his arm. He was about to bid their entire saved up-money on this family. Placidius hissed, Marcus saw his face contort over the distance of three rows. Then he sat down. Marcus’ shoulders relaxed. Then he walked towards the stage and counted the money into the announcers hands before motioning the family to follow him.

Esca’s smile was worth all the trouble he decided. Everything was worth Esca’s smile. Marcus would die if he only knew that the other would smile for the rest of his life. He had grown to hate the frowns, the sad glances the Brigante showed him during their journey north the Wall. And he’d never forget the smile when they had finally brought the Eagle back.

It was like the god’s had blessed Marcus ever since he freed Esca. If only he could tell Esca his feelings, but he worried to lose his companion. With one last sad glance, Marcus swung onto the seat of the carriage.

 

 

When they arrived at the villa, the mother eyed the two of them as she climbed down from the carriage on the sandy ground. Only now Marcus took his time to fully take in his new slaves. The mother had pale blue eyes and nearly white blonde hair, inheriting these features to her two sons, both who had angry expressions etched onto their face, despite their young age.

The daughter was more like the father, tall and dark. Her eyes were bright and intelligent and to Marcus’ surprise defiant. She wore bracae like her father and had a fighter’s stance. The head of the family looked beaten, yet proud. There was a defiant line around his mouth and he looked Marcus straight in the eye, not fearing his new master.

   “ _I welcome you to my estate_.” Marcus said in British, as he smiled at them.

   “We know Latin, domine.” The father said, his tone implying surprise.

   “You don’t have to speak in Latin if you don’t want to.” The Roman said quietly when he saw Esca return from where he had slipped off to at their arrival. Cook followed him close behind as well as Anesca and Jase. Kalena was standing in the door to the stables and looked over with a worried expression.

   “It is alright, domine.”

   “Please, refrain from calling Marcus anything but his name.” Esca said. “I am Esca, son of Cunvalon.” The five of the stared at him with wide eyes, but Esca continued without even batting an eyelash. “Marcus was my former master, but he freed me for his services to Rome and himself. He is a gentle master and won’t harm you.” Marcus looked over at the other man and smiled, thanking Jupiter once more than he send Esca to Marcus. Esca was still smiling at the family and didn’t notice Marcus’ look.

   “We can testify for that.” Anesca smiled at them. “I am Anseca, oldest of three. Kalena is the second and Jase the third.”

   “I am Cook.” She looked sternly at Marcus. “You should have brought me these boys right away! They are only skin and bones.” The Roman laughed and nodded.

   “I am sorry Cook.” He said gently. The family watched all this with surprise. The girl relaxed her shoulders with a tiny smile on her features.

   “My name is Unan, son of Geran. My wife Eoghan and my two sons, Bradán and Judoc. This is my daughter Suibhne.” Unan smiled softly. “It will be an honour to serve a Roman like you.” There was so much honesty in these voice, Marcus couldn’t hold on to himself any longer and went to hug the man.

   “Welcome to my family.” He said softly into Marcus’ ear. The Roman smiled when he released.

 

 

Later that evening, when the slaves were send to their chambers, Esca and Marcus were left in the villa’s main room. The firelight flickered over the Brigantes features as he looked at Marcus.

   “I am grateful beyond measure Marcus for you actions today. I know you wouldn’t have bought them if not for me.”

   “Esca.” Marcus said quietly, emotions making his voice tight. Oh how he yearned to tell Esca that he’d buy anything for him, to tell him how much he loved him, to tell him how far he’d go to make him happy. But instead he smiled back. “It is alright. They are your people and you deserve some familiarity. I would have bought them even if it wasn’t for you.”

   “Still.” Esca rose from his place by the fire and walked past Marcus’ seat towards the door. “I am glad and happy about your decision. Good night…Marcus.”

When Esca was gone, Marcus cursed himself for staying quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Esca and Unan worked in the small garden behind the main house under the hot spring sun. Both men had take off their shirts and worked in the short bracae. Eoghan sat beside Marcus on the veranda and watched them. With the sun shining brightly, Marcus squeezed his eyes more often than not. Bradán and Judoc were running around with Jase on their trail.

It was strangely domestic and Marcus felt himself relax even more when he watched Esca moved the heavy gardening tools in his long hands. The muscles on his back shifted when he brought it down.

   “Marcus?” Eoghan asked.

He looked over to find the woman smiling softly at him, her hands folded over her growing belly. She was beautiful when with child Marcus thought. There was that tiny uneasy feeling quelling up in the pit of his stomach that she might assume something.

   “Yes?” His voice shivered a little.

   “Are you planning on enlarging the farm? You have the money for it. Or at least, Esca has claimed you do.”

Marcus frowned at her words. Sure he had been thinking of buying some more _iugeas_ from their neighbours, but was it worth all the trouble?

   “If I wanted to turn this here into an _latifundia_ , I would need a lot more land and even more slaves to tend to it.” His eyes wandered back to the weeding men. “And I don’t want to. We can live from what we own and what we harvest.”

Eoghan followed his eyes. Her laugh broke the heavy silence left by Marcus.

   “From this perspective, weeding is fairly enjoyable.”

Joining her in her laughter, Marcus nodded, still the tight feeling in his throat

   “Do not worry yourself, Marcus.” Eoghan said quietly. “I know unrequited love when I see it. But it doesn’t have to be that way. Esca is very fond of you you must know.”

Marcus looked over to her, her expression earnest and kind. He sighed and looked down on his hands.

   “Why would Esca want a cripple as his partner.” His words were bitter and poisonous in his mouth and mind.

   “Marcus, you must know that war injuries and invalids are highly praised and looked at at the Brigantes. They are the bravest because they put their tripe before their personal health. It is an honourable thing to do. Someone in love with an invalid is someone blessed by the gods.” She said calmly and gently, a hand coming to rest on his forearm.

Marcus barely contained a scoff. He looked back up, to Esca and saw him looking over, eyes squinted because of the light. A beautiful smile blossomed on Esca’s features and Marcus found himself unable to refrain from smiling back. But the peace was broken by a loud shriek. It came from the other side of the house and Marcus ran, despite his leg aching, Esca and Unan on his heels. Eoghan followed a lot slower.

When Marcus stepped into the bright sunlight on the other side, he saw Placidius holding Suibhne’s arm. The girl spat at him and her nails had left four red trails in the man’s face. Yet, the Roman didn’t let her go. Two of his personal soldier stood behind him, keeping Anesca back. The eldest of the girls howled with anger, her hair a mess and her clothes dirtied.

   “Placidius, leave your hands off my property!” Marcus bellowed and the other turned, face white. “And leave Anesca alone!”

   “Aquila, I thought…”

   “No! Do not tell me your lousy excuses. You have forced yourself upon my property. These two girls are my slaves and if you have harmed them, you will pay for it.” That enraged the other.

   “She was the one who scratched me! And the other beast bit one of my guards!”

Marcus’ face contorted into rage and he sneered into Placidius face. Esca suddenly stepped beside him, one hand coming to rest on Marcus’ shoulder and the Roman relaxed under the touch, but didn’t cease to sneer.

   “Go to the Forum if you must! I won’t see your kin on my land once more!”

   “And Placidius.” Esca said when the other turned. “I wouldn’t be so self-assured to think we’d leave the villa unguarded.” As to prove his point, Esca stepped forward. “These girls are not yours and if you harm the once more, you will have to face the wrath of two trained warriors who have the approval of Rome.”

   “Dirty freedman, you are not one bit better than these slaves.” Placidius replied with an angry glare and a turned back.

The second he was on his horse, Anesca was let go by the guards and the woman, despite her bleeding nose, hurried over to Suibhne.

   “Are you fine?” Anesca brushed over her face.

   “Daughter.” Unan and Eoghan surrounded Suibhne too now.

   “I am fine.” She said with hoarse voice. Her eyes, dark and heavy, trailed over to Marcus. “Thank you, Marcus. And Esca.” Granting them one of her rare smiles, she turned and walked slowly to the small side building where she and the other’s slept in.

Only now, Marcus looked at Esca, who was pale with rage, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.

   “Esca. Don’t listen to that bastard. You are better than the whole Roman Senate. Or at least you are to me.” The Brigante relaxed ever so slightly and looked at Marcus.

   “Thank you.” He said softly and Marcus felt his emotions trying to get the better of him, so he smiled back and quickly went inside.

 

 

 

The sun was still terribly warm a few days later when Esca and Suibhne prepared the horse cart for a few deliveries. Esca didn’t do much, most of the work was done by the girl. She merely guided the horses with a wave of her hand or a soft touch. The beasts followed her guidance without hesitation. Marcus looked at Unan with a questioning look.

   “She has always had a hand for animals. When we were still living with the rest of our tribe, she was the only who dared to tame her own horses.” Unan laughed at the memory. “She was but 15 back then.”

   “A warrior’s daughter then.” Marcus said with a laugh.

   “Indeed.” Esca laughed and looked at the young woman.

Marcus had the sinking feeling that Esca might have the wish to marry the girl. After all she was he kin, his tribe and why wouldn’t he wish for a partner? The Roman watched the two leave with a bitter feeling in his stomach.

   “There is nothing between them.” Eoghan said softly.

Shocked, Marcus turned to find the woman standing there, her arms around her baby belly. She smiled softly and grabbed his arm for support.

   “Suibhne is not interested in him and Esca is not the man for such things.”

Marcus’ throat dried up and he looked at Eoghan with wide eyes.

   “What do you mean by this?” He asked rasping.

   “I am merely saying that there are different kinds of men. Those who loved women, those who love men and those who love both.” With that, she left him alone to his plaguing thoughts.

 

 

 

Later that week, a messenger summoned Esca and Marcus as well as Suibhne to Calleva. As they entered the Forum, there was a larger group of Senators in front of the Main Building. Placidius was standing not far from them with his two personal guards. Marcus froze when he saw the man, but when Esca brushed one hand over his back, he continued towards the building with confidence.

Once inside, they were sent to a small chamber to wait. Suibhne began to pace the room soon after entering it.

   “I brought you into all this trouble with Placidius.” She said quietly.

   “No, you didn’t.” Esca said firmly. “Placidius was the one forcing himself upon you. You have every right to protect yourself.”

   “Esca, she didn’t. I had the right to protect my property. But she hurt a Senator’s relative and a higher Roman than a Common. We will be lucky if she isn’t given to Placidius as a get-well present.” Marcus brushed one hand over his face. “This is such a stupid law.”

   “Roman laws are disgusting!” Esca said. “I have never heard of this…”

   “Why should you.” Marcus turned to look at him. His eyes were soft. “This law is only to be known for slave owners, not for slaves or former slaves.” The door opened and a slave entered, head bowed.

   “You are summoned by the Senate.” Marcus huffed and followed him, Esca and Suibhne on his heels. The long, brightly lit corridors were stretching endlessly until they arrived at the Senate’s chamber. Entering, Esca stepped behind Marcus and pulled the girl with him.

   “Marcus Flavius Aquila, Bringer of the Eagle, his freedman Esca and his slave Suibhne.” The announcer shouted.

   “Welcome.” Senator Claudius said quietly.

Placidius was standing before the Senate, prideful and with a glint in his eyes Marcus disliked.

   “This is the slave that scratched me!” He shouted triumphantly. “I call for her execution!” But Senator Claudius lifted his hand.

   “Placidius, firstly let Aquila clear his name.”

With an uneasy feeling, Marcus stepped forward and spoke.

 

 

 

   “A race.” Eoghan said and paled.

   “I will race against Placidius on carriage and Suibhne is to race against one of Placidius slaves on horseback.” Marcus confirmed. Esca put one of his hands on the Roman’s back. “The Senate was clear on that. Or else she’ll be killed for Hera’s sake.”

Eoghan pulled her daughter into a hug and looked at her husband.

   “There is nothing we can do about it, other than purchase the carriage and the horses. Suibhne shall come with us tomorrow, so we can find a horse to her satisfaction.”

The girl nodded at Esca’s words. Esca and Marcus left the three behind and walked down the corridor to their chambers. Esca took hold of Marcus’ tunic.

   “I worry for you. Carriage racing is dangerous.” The Brigante’s voice was small and his hand tight on the tunic.

   “I have raced against Britons, so I may as well race against a snobbish Roman.” He turned and Esca released his hold. Marcus put both his hands on Esca’s upper arms. “I will not die, I promise you.”

But Esca’s eyes were still sad and tired. With a small sob, he buried his face in Marcus’ chest. The Roman froze, but eventually put his arms around the Brigante.

   “I have sworn to protect you from harm. And even if you made that promise invalid, it is still valid for me. You have saved me so often and I can’t just let you run of and put yourself in danger.”

Marcus didn’t know what to respond, so he simply held Esca until the other wiggle free and looked at the Roman.

   “I would take your place if you would let me!”

   “I can’t.” Marcus said and shook Esca. “For once, everyone will know it’s not me. And secondly, you are not to put your life in danger for me, are we understood. I owe you something too Esca, don’t forget that!”

They locked eyes and Marcus lost his thought that moment. Esca looked so troubled and worried it hurt him physically.

   “I promise to not take too many risks.” He said huskily. “And now sleep.” Watching Esca leave hurt Marcus even more. But he told himself it was for the better.

 

 

 

Esca’s eyes travelled over the large grounds of Nicomed. He was happy now that they knew the horse breeder. Quickly the two had found two chariot horses for Marcus’ newly purchased chariot. But Suibhne proved to be harder to please. None of the long legged race horses was living up to her expectations.

   _“What are you doing Suibhne?”_ Esca asked her softly when Nicomed was talking with one of his slaves in order to rally up more horses.

   _“Esca, you know the race horses of the Brigante?”_ Her voice was wistful and she looked off into the distance. _“The small, but quick stepping beasts we saved for wartime and messengers. I learned to ride on a messenger horse and that’s what I planned to ride into battle. Now I want one of them to ride against this pompous ass of Roman scum.”_

   “Nicomed.” Esca said gently when the Roman turned his attention away from the slave. “Do you own Briton horses?”

Marcus, who had listened to Suibhne’s and Esca’s conversation, smiled a little. With an irritated frown, Nicomed nodded.

   “I do own a herd of these creatures. But I do not see why you want to see them.”

   “If you please, Nicomed. We’d like to see them.” Marcus insisted.

With a nod, the weirded out Roman led them to a large pen where the small, shaggy furred horses grassed. Some lifted their heads in a form of greeting, but most ignored the newcomers.

   “Suibhne, please chose.” Marcus said and the slave girl stepped forward, slipping between the crude wooden fence into the paddock.

Nicomed was about to say something, but Marcus shook his head. The men watched how the girl slowly walked between the horses, many reaching out to her, noses brushing over her shoulders and arms. But Suibhne had her horse immediately. It was a dirty brown beast with nearly black legs. It stepped forward a little, when Suibhne came.

   “She has a way with these creatures.” Nicomed said with surprise.

   “After all she grew up around horses.” Looking over to his neighbour, Marcus smiled. “She is trained to understand them and work with them under any circumstances.”

Esca laughed suddenly, when Suibhne led the horse towards the gate, slowly with a hand on it’s neck. Marcus smiled over at the Brigante before he looked at the girl.

   “Found your mighty steed.”

   “He will do wonderfully.” She merely replied.

 

 

 

With growing anxiety, Esca watched the day of the race draw closer. Marcus and Suibhne trained the horses like crazy. But Esca never watched Marcus race, though he heard Anesca and the two boys cheer for their master whenever he rounded the house on his path. The fear of losing his friend was too terrible to bear for Esca.

He went to talk to Eoghan, who shared his concerns for the race.

   “He will do fine.” She told him after Esca had explained his emotions. “He is an experienced charioteer, you can tell that easily. There is little that can cause him harm in that chariot. You have to believe in him, or else he will fail.”

   “You mean, I’ll be wishing him bad luck if I worry.”

Eoghan’s nod broke Esca’s heart. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

   “Esca, please. You must tell him how you feel.”

Esca knew she didn’t mean his concerns regarding the race. But he only sighed again and looked at her.

   “I once nearly lost him. I don’t want to go through that pain again. There is that need to protect him from any harm and I can’t help it. If he is hell bent on participating in that race, I will go and watch it. And I will cheer for him, even though I’d rather pray for his safety.”

Eoghan smiled and nodded.

   “I do believe that is the best thing to do. But speak to him. It hurts him that you are so withdraw. He can’t change what happened and he does his best to prove Placidius wrong. If you show Marcus your full respect and support, he will go into the ring with a greater confidence. He will win.” With that, the woman reached over and squeezed Esca’s hand.

The man smiled a little.

   “Thank you.”

But Eoghan merely replied with another squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone hot down on the dusty track when Esca stood beside Marcus’ chariot, waiting for the cue of the game master. The Roman’s back was rigid and his eyes were directed forward. Placidius was called forth and with one last smirk towards the two men, he spurred his horses into trot to begin his presenting round.

   “Marucs.” Esca called the other’s attention on him with touching his shoulder. “I wish you good luck.” And without thinking about the consequences, he quickly stepped up onto the chariot and kissed Marcus full on the mouth.

The other’s face was stunned for a moment, but he didn’t dare to lift one hand from the reins to feel his lips for an imprint of Esca’s mouth. The Brigante gave him a stern, yet very open look. And Marcus heart soared at the promise that was written in the bright eyes of his friend. Then his name was called and he spurred the horses on, mind set and determined.

 

 

 

When Esca sat down beside Eoghan, his hands were still shaking. Marcus eyes had been so open, so vulnerable for a moment before his face had changed into a determined mask, yet his eyes had radiated warmth off like a burning fire. The woman took Esca’s hand nearly subconsciously. Her husband had stayed home with the kids.

To Esca’s surprise the benches were filled with people, all chattering about while the game master strode in front of Placidius and Marcus. Marcus’ chariot was simple black and his horse, two strong reds, were decorated likewise. The light armour and the overall image reminded Esca of Mars, the God of war. Placidius on the other hand seemed dull in his green chariot, the horses pulling it two slender, white beasts.

Then the race started. With an instant, Marcus’ horses jumped forward, eager to run and fighting nearly against the reins and leather straps. Placidus got a bad start and trailed after Marcus. And at the first corner already, Placidius was well behind Marcus. But the snobbish Roman whipped at his horses harder, while Marcus merely shouted at his beasts.

Still, Esca’s heart faltered at every corner, worrying that the chariot might tip and throw Marcus under the hooves of Placidius horses. But not even once the black chariot did more than slightly waver, both wheels staying on the ground at all times. Still, Esca clung to Eoghan’s hand.

Well before Placidius, Marcus crossed the finish line for the third time, the crowd roaring at such superior driving. Raising one fist into the air, Marcus spurred his horses on for one last round. Eoghan gave a small painful sound when Esca grabbed her hand yet again too hard.

   “Excuse me.” He said to her, but she merely smiled and winked at him. Esca’s heart was about to break free of his chest. Marcus had won!

But then Eoghan’s smile vanished. Because a slender black horse came on to the track. On top was one of Placidius gladiator slaves, one known to be an expert horseman.

   “She will make him eat dust.” Esca promised. He knew the Brigante’s way of riding, wild, fast and vigilant.

Eoghan gave a stiff nod as she watched her daughter ride into the arena on her brown beast. The horse looked tiny, almost insignificant besides the large black race horse. Some on the ranks laughed, saying it was a done deal. But Esca payed them no mind as he spotted Nicomed a few rows below, watching intently.

Surely the man was here to see how his horses did, after it had been him who started the first training and helped Marcus pick out the best of his racing horses. Slowly, Esca’s eyes returned to the track, eyes trailing over the Senators on their special loge.

Then the game master signalled the beginning. The black horse shot forward, from still standing to canter in the blink of an eye. Suibhne followed him close behind, the brown beast moving a heartbeat slower than the other horse, but still incredibly quick. Esca saw how Suibhne spurred the horse on, while the gladiator whipped at his horse.

At the first corner, Suibhne turned her horse so quickly, it was nearly as if she turned it on the spot. She was ahead now, but only slightly so. Eoghan whimpered as she watched her only daughter pull ahead little by little. The black horse visibly tired, but because many race horses tended to do that, it usually was of no matter.

But Suibhne’s brown beast was a sturdy horse, built for long, quick travels and hunting trips. It wouldn’t tire even if it ran out of energy. And so the girl won too, well ahead of the gladiator. Eoghan cheered for her daughter as the girl slowed the horse. There was bright smile on her features, despite her heaving chest.

 

 

 

When Esca ran into the lower ranks of the arena, he immediately saw Marcus, who was talking to the Senators. All looked apologetic and Placidus a few feet away looked so angry, Esca wanted a floor mosaic of it in his room to remember this day forever. Eoghan hurried over to her daughter.

   “Esca.” Marcus said slowly. _“I wouldn’t have won if it wouldn’t have been for you.”_

Flushing, the Brigante looked to ground. But Marcus’ hand lifted his chin gently.

   _“I never thought I would be this happy. I never thought you’d feel the same I feel for you, for me.”_

   _“Marcus, why wouldn’t I? After you trusted me with you live in the Seal Village, why wouldn’t I begin to appreciate you. I was and am willing to do everything for you.”_ The two gazed into each other’s eyes. Esca would trade this moment for his freedom and he wasn’t even ashamed of that.


End file.
